


Lavender Blue

by Miss_Von_Cheese, nausicaa82



Series: Pippa and Steve [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Bachelorette Party, F/M, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Wedding Receptions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Steve and Pippa are getting married! Their friends throw them each one last party before the big day. Some things may change with their getting married, but other things will always remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eighth and final part in our series, and as such makes lots of references to the previous installments of [Pippa and Steve's story](http://archiveofourown.org/series/47198).

With the last report filed before lunch, her half work day was finally over, and Pippa was so excited to have the next week off for her wedding to and following honeymoon with one Steven Grant Rogers. The childhood dream she had abandoned as an adult was coming true in two days. She left her office and quickly looked at her list on her phone on the elevator ride to the garage.

-Dress? Check.  
-Flowers? Check.   
-Food? Tony was taking care of the caterer, his favorite chefs were being flown to his country home upstate.   
-Security? They needed a good service, just in case someone would try to disturb the ceremony. Steve was supposed to have made arrangements that afternoon, but she had not been able to get a hold of him to confirm all that morning.   
-Shoes? Her first stop this afternoon. 

The keeping track with the list was what she had to do. While she was planning, working, being busy, Pippa had not been nervous. As long as she had things to do, she could keep a cool head. Just after she stepped off the elevator, she gave a slight jump when Melinda appeared in front of her.

"We have an emergency on The Bus," she stated with an unreadable tone. Pippa contained a sigh, said a silent farewell to the beautiful heels she was supposed to try on and followed the agent. The launch bay was silent and dark, not a single light was on in the plane.

"What’s the matter?" Pippa frowned as they entered the main room. Suddenly, the lights turned on and Pepper, Natasha, Skye, Jemma, and even Melinda started to cheer.

"Surprise Bachelorette Party!" Pepper announced happily. "Don’t protest, you don’t have a choice. And don’t worry, Tony is taking care of your groom."

"How’s that supposed to keep me from worrying?" Pippa joked. They all giggled, and Skye was guiding her over to a seat as Pippa continued. "But congratulations ladies, I didn’t see this one coming. Melinda, you fooled me!" The agent simply smirked and shrugged, and Pippa figured that happy relationships were so rare among S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, it was call for a party when they happened. 

In no time Natasha had declared the night open with shots of Żubrówka while Jemma babbled fun facts about the so called bison herb; the spy had hesitated to let Melinda drink before flying, but a mocking glare had convinced her a little vodka couldn’t stop Agent May.

As they had reached cruising speed, Melinda announced they should all hold on to something. Pippa grabbed a handle, and the plane started shaking and making strange sounds. It lasted for about thirty seconds then it stopped and as the plane stabilized Pippa turned towards the cockpit.

"What was that?" Only then did she realize the sky outside was suddenly darker, twilight enlightened by the lights of a close city. She almost choked when she saw Big Ben and the huge Eye of London. "England? How did you… oh, May! Did you use a quantum field generator without permission?"

"I didn’t!" Melinda replied as she landed softly on a small airfield. All the women grabbed their coats and prepared to get off the plane, warmly welcomed by a bouncy Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis.

"It worked!" Jane exclaimed incredulously. "No limbs missing?" Pippa was going to reprimand them, but everyone’s excitement was too infectious, and she decided to just go willingly with the group’s plans. 

Darcy had found them a nice spa center where they could all start the night with a comforting massage, and a long chat in a sauna. Jane had grown fond of saunas since Thor had introduced her to the Asgardian ones, and Pippa had to admit it was very relaxing.

Once they were fully clothed again, feeling fresh and clean, they went to a nice private room where a buffet was waiting for them. They sat on large pillows on the floor and Melinda gave Pippa a soft mocking look, implying that they were too old for this.

"Come on," Pippa whispered not to be heard by the others. "I didn’t get many girls sleepovers when I was a kid…" Melinda smirked and handed her a salmon toast. After a long moment chatting and laughing, talking loudly and trying to understand Jemma when she talked with the waitresses, Skye showed on her tablet the software she had developed to play “Truth or Dare.” This time Melinda tried to escape but couldn’t, and Natasha who would usually have refused was too relaxed by the vodka to run away. 

Pippa was encouraged to start the game, and she rolled the virtual dice; it landed on “Truth.” Skye bounced, but Darcy raised her hand with a grin.

"Me! Me! Coulson, so… how was it to teach a thing or two to Captain America in bed? He seems like he would be so… so…"

“Gentlemanly!” Jane finished for her, and Pippa blushed, hiding her face behind her hands, sipping her cocktail to find some strength. 

“It was… lovely. He’s a fast learner and uh… very enthusiastic.” She bit her lower lip, embarrassed as they all cheered for Steve’s skills. The second to roll the virtual dice on the tablet was for Natasha. When she got “Dare” a random challenge appeared, and Pippa winced. _Kiss the person on your right._ All the women turned to Jemma who was red as a beet but giggling like a schoolgirl.

"A— I can’t do that!" the young biologist exclaimed. "Clint will be cross with me!" 

“Don’t worry, he really won’t mind; trust me. But if you don’t want to…” Natasha assured; Jemma took another sip of her white wine and softly smiled. 

“Well, no… it’s not like that." She licked her lips while looking at the other. "The game says we must, and I do like to follow the rules...”

Half-an-hour of the game went by quickly, until finally Pepper ordered no more and they all promised that everything that had been said in that room was classified and should not be repeated. Pippa had tried to keep to herself things she knew Steve wouldn’t like anyone to know, but they all had been rather open and curious.

A young butler came into the room with more bottles of champagne, candies, cakes, and macaroons on a trolley, and Pippa tensed a little. Feeling her discomfort, Pepper reassured her. 

“Don’t worry, while some people wanted to hire a stripper, it was impossible to find better than what you have at home, so we gave up.” Pippa was almost comforted but noticed Natasha taking out a huge box from under the table with an evil grin.

"And if we can’t embarrass the bride like that, there are plenty of other ways after all…"

Pippa was slightly buzzing when she opened the large box scandalously decorated with lipstick stains and laces. She started to take out all the items, one by one, amused and not even embarrassed anymore. The first was an extremely sexy cop costume and a pair of real handcuffs. 

"I thought the military one wouldn’t be a good idea, and I don’t see Steve with a nurse fetish, but authoritative government employees on the other hand…" Natasha smirked. Pippa shook her head with a loud giggle. 

“Yes, perhaps he could be into it.” Pippa’s eyes bulged at the inadvertent confession. “Don’t tell him I said that!”

"Have you guys ever done it on his shield?" Darcy asked, but Pippa silenced her with a single finger, repeating that the question game was over. She then pulled out of the box a paddle with ‘ _Team handler_ ’ written on the handle as the group laughed even more.

"Well, that’s your job after all," Skye affirmed. Pippa wasn’t sure she would ever use it with Steve, but it would be a funny reminder of this good night out with the girls. 

Jane had offered her a pair of dices with instructions to play, which were "very exciting because you can calculate the probabilities and, you know, there are so many combinations, it would take a three months to try them all!"

More vanilla Pepper had picked a beautiful lingerie ensemble from Chantal Thomas, Jemma a book about the chemistry of sexuality, and Darcy had found the most outrageous vibrator in the whole country. In the end, the only present Pippa was certain to use was Melinda’s pack of various flavored lubes.

"There’s no shame in wanting more comfort," the agent stated in a pragmatic tone. Pippa smiled and sighed softly.

"Thank you for everything, girls. I really had a great night, and I hope you’ll have fun at the wedding, too. Thank you." Pippa didn’t notice which of the girls fell on her first but they all ended on the floor in a giant hug pile, all of them praising her for marrying the man of her dreams. Natasha got up and opened another bottle of champagne. 

“I think this calls for some more toasts.”

A few hours later, Pippa was holding Jemma’s long hair back as the young biologist was retching. 

"Are you ok, honey? Are you done?" Pippa gently asked. Jemma nodded and slowly got up, losing balance in the small bathroom of The Bus. Pippa caught her and then wet a towel. “It’ll be better after you get some sleep. I promise.”

"I… I’m okay," she mumbled and leaned on Pippa. "Dun worry I don’t think it’s gas… gastroenteritis…"

"No, I don’t think so," Pippa sighed as she cleaned the sick from Jemma's face. "I am so sorry, we shouldn’t have let you drink so much." Jemma shook her head, and left the small room with a childish giggle. “No, don’t worry, when Fitz finds out that Natasha and I….” She stumbled and was caught by Skye who immediately helped her to the closest couch. Pippa was washing her hands when Natasha joined her.

"Are you okay? Did you enjoy the party?" the spy asked with a tinge of worry. Pippa nodded happily.

"Yes, it was perfect, I mean it. Thanks to all of you, for the night, the presents…"

"I…" Natasha hesitated. "All the stores suggested a lot of silly penis shaped gadgets, it’s kind of an obligation with these kinds of parties, but I thought that it wouldn’t be very… I didn’t want it to be triggering, so…" 

"I’m not as easily triggered as I used to be, but I appreciate the intent. Thank you," Pippa said, squeezing her hand. "Great call, as always."

In the main lounge, all the women were dozing off on the couches in a drunk and satisfied bliss. There was no way they could get The Bus back to New York right now. Pippa rolled on a couch with a loud yawn.

"I hope Tony didn’t do anything too shocking to Steve," Pepper whispered. "If he did, I’m really sorry; he wouldn’t tell me about his plans."

"It’s okay," Pippa murmured with a smirk, already half asleep. "I trust him. I really do."


	2. Chapter 2

"You remember the rules?" Steve pointed an accusatory finger at Tony’s chest. 

"There are rules?" Thor whipped his head from the window to the other men sitting in the limo. 

"The rules? Oh yeah… your rules about tonight so we wouldn’t have any fun, I’m not good at following rules," Tony said while typing on his phone.

"We can have fun, I just don’t want it to get out of control. It’s not like any of us are really bachelors. I just wanted a steak dinner, maybe to play cards, the groom does get to have a say about his bachelor party, right?"

"Actually, it’s the best man’s job to decide," Tony corrected.

"You aren’t the best man," Steve deadpanned back and then looked at Clint for help. 

"Tony really is the better man at planning these kinds of things, so I put him in charge," Clint said. 

"Bruce, back me up on this. I don’t even feel like I need this but since Pepper was going to keep Pippa busy tonight, and there wasn’t anything else she would let me do for the wedding, I agreed. A steak dinner and some poker, that’s it. No strippers.”

"Oh God, Agent has you so whipped," Tony tried to look through the tinted window.

"That’s it! Happy, pull over, I’m getting out." Steve was reaching for the door handle. "Wait… why are we at the airport?"

"You said you wanted a steak dinner, so we’re going to the best steak house. It’s about an hour’s plane ride." Tony announced as he pulled two bags from the trunk. 

"We live in New York, you couldn’t find a steak house in the city?" Steve mocked. 

"I could, but I wanted _the best_ steak house. A guy like you only gets married once, Steve. We’ve got to make this night one to remember; we’re taking this party to DC.”

A few hours later, the group was walking through the steakhouse doors, and Steve immediately felt a comfort he couldn’t really identify. Everything was dark polished woods and rich red velvet, old black and white photographs framed and hanging from the walls. Tony reached up to hold Steve’s shoulders as the blond had been gaping at the decorations. 

"Come on our room’s back here."

They sat in a private room and an older man, dressed nicer than any of them came to take their drink orders. Tony puffed out his chest as he ordered bottle service and identified Steve as the bachelor they were celebrating. 

"They say this place hasn’t changed that much from when it opened in the 20s. What do you think, Steve? Does it feel like the good-old-days?"

"I wouldn’t know."

"What?" 

"Tony, I never went to a place like this." Steve chuckled. "Sometimes a diner, but I never had money to really eat out." Tony was taken aback, the memories of as a child having to go to steakhouses, _this steakhouse_ , with his father and other adults as they discussed boring things and he just wanted to play. How his father had told him that Captain America had eaten here, but _he_ had sit still and not been so loud and didn’t Tony want to be like Captain America? He was truly at a loss for words as he realized all of the stories his father had told him were now suspect, perhaps all were just lies to manipulate Tony into behaving as Howard wanted.

As Tony was having a paradigm shift, Thor leaned over to whisper into Steve’s ear. “I have a gift for you, to help you enjoy tonight. Drink this.” He handed Steve a small vial. 

"What is it?"

"An Asgardian elixir to enhance mead. Jane believes it may allow you to enjoy the effects of Midgardian drinks for the night. She’s tested it; it will bring you no harm." Thor smiled and looked expectantly at him until Steve shrugged his shoulders and removed the cork.

"Bottoms up!" Steve said and consumed it all in one shot.

Thor laughed and then loudly announced, “Friends, let’s raise a toast to Steve as he ventures into matrimony. Again, the first of our comrades to bravely go into that battle, leading the charge for the rest of us!” Thor laughed as Clint, Bruce, and Tony all turned a bit pale at the suggestion. 

Steve felt himself feel more relaxed than he had been in a long time, the continuous flow of whiskey and scotch loosening his joints and muscles. He smiled easier, laughed easier, and surprisingly to the group joked and teased easier. 

After the amazing Porterhouse with marinated mushrooms and potatoes, Steve got up to use the restroom and found the room slightly swaying. Thor and Bruce helped him find his balance, while everyone else ribbed him for being such a light weight. 

"Come on Steve, you’ve only had five drinks, and the night’s just getting started. We haven’t even gotten to the club, yet." Tony admonished fondly.

"We’re going clubbing?" Clint was incredulous. 

"Yeah, cause that’s what Steve Rogers would be into." Tony sarcastically bantered. "We’re going to a gentlemen’s club."

"Tony! I Said I didn’t want any strippers!" Steve protested with a slight slur and started to feel the need to get the restroom more. 

"This is a cabaret club, Steve. They don’t have strippers; I checked. They have _artists_.” Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve as Bruce started to walk the blond where he needed to go, the room cheering and laughing.

"I love Pippa so much, Bruce," he said as they got into the restroom. "She’s my absolute everything, I don’t want her to be upset or jealous that I—" 

"Hey, Steve. It’s a burlesque show, most movies now-a-days are more explicit than what will be on stage. It’ll be fine. I doubt Tony would set something up that was really bad. He’s actually put a lot of effort into tonight. Put it together all himself without any help from Pepper at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, if you think it’ll be ok." 

The Cabaret had the kind of fake retro touches that seemed to impress everyone else, but slightly bothered Steve. It was close, but a color would be slightly the wrong shade, or he would notice the light bulbs and in his inebriated state he was getting more confused.

Tony started to pass around cigars, only to have a waitress come by to remind them there was no smoking. Slightly pouting, Tony started to chew some gum to curb his desire to light one anyway and pay the fine.

The show was somewhat similar to the ones Steve had heard about from Bucky. There was an Emcee, telling jokes and doing sleight of hand and a house band playing the kind of jazz Steve adored. Then the girls came out, and Steve choked on his tenth drink for the night.  
He wasn’t sure which movies Bruce had been watching, but these girls had on way less than Steve was expecting, and then they started removing what little they had while singing and dancing, revealing little pasties covering little bits of them. After the first number was done, Steve leaned into Tony.

"This is too much, Tony. I don wanna stay."

"Steeeeeeve," the now drunk billionaire whined back at him. "But we paid for you to have a private fan dance. A freakin’ fan dance, Steve." He moved back and Steve fell with him.

"I think it would be better if we go, Tony," Bruce reasoned, the only sensible one who had abstained from drinking. Tony huffed to show his annoyance, but in doing so accidentally spit his gum into Steve’s hair.

"Oh SHIT." Tony’s eyes widened and he tried to get it out, but with clumsy fingers only managed to grind it in further and pull at Steve’s hair.

"Oww! Whaddaya doin?" Steve’s childhood accent becoming more and more pronounced as the night had gone on.

"I can fix this." Tony pulled out his pocket knife and with a quick move cut the sticky hair with the small scissors. "There good as…" he trailed off as everybody but Steve gaped at the bald spot on the back of his head. 

"Oh Steven, your hair!" Thor exclaimed, truly worried. Clint started giggling and took a photo with his phone. 

“Say goodbye to your nuts, Stark, Pippa is going to castrate you.” Steve reached up to touch at the spot, but Bruce stopped his hand and Clint’s.

"OK. We’re leaving. Steve, we’re going to fix this. Clint stop laughing and don’t send that photo to her; Thor help me with Samson here. Tony, call your stylist— you’re about to pay for Steve to have one of those $500 haircuts you love so much." 

"I just wanted to play cards," Steve whined as they left the club.

Back on Tony’s private jet, Steve kept trying to reach back to feel what Tony had done to him, but the others wouldn’t let him and the billionaire kept giving him drinks as an apology.

"You know, you would have been an excellent drinking partner. You just the right amount of silly and able to keep up. Well, sorta keep up. I wonder if I could market this Asgardian elixir, although if frat boys could get this wasted on just a few drinks, it would kinda kill the beer industry." Steve playfully shoved at Tony’s shoulder, but missed and just hit his chair instead.

"Why are you getting married? You already live together and in that I assume you are sleeping together. I mean, how could you live with someone and not sleep with them?" Tony questioned while pouring another round for the group. Steve almost started to reply about their months of taking it slow but even with the drinks, his strong sense of privacy wouldn’t falter. 

“Why would I not wanna marry her?”

"Freedom, independence, personal liberty."

"All of those are the same thing, and I’m not losing those. They are just changing. I feel free when I’m with her because I know she has my back. I’m gaining a partner that I’ve sworn before the world and God himself to stand next to, and that’s important to me." Tony was silent for awhile, thinking over Steve’s words.

"What does this "freedom" as a bachelor have for me but dizziness, unsmoked cigars, and missing her like mad? Why would I want a feather dance from a girl I don’t know when I have a girl at home who will—" Steve caught himself before he said anything too revealing, but the group all smirked as he blushed and hid his face.

"Oh thank God. I was worried you really would get married a virgin," Tony snarked.

"It has been my experience that Midgardian women certainly are more carnally adventurous than other realms. I wonder if your Pippa enjoys the same things as my Jane."

"I don’t want to even think about. It’s like thinking about your parents," Clint scrunched his face. Steve moved his hands back to run them through his hair as he rode out his embarrassment. When he touched at the bald spot on the back of his head, he felt himself sober up a bit more.

"Oh my God," he exclaimed and the rest of the group realized what he had done. "Clint, let me see the photo."

"No." Clint got up to run out of Steve’s reach, but the Captain was too quick for that, he wrestled the phone out of his hands and pulled up the photo.

"It’s going to be ok," Bruce was already comforting, "We’re gonna have Tony’s hairstylist fix it. He’s meeting us at the Tower when we get back."  
They had switched to beer by the time they got to the tower, and Tony’s stylist, David, was already there waiting for them. It was a bit hard for the still buzzing Steve to keep his head still as David did his magic, but he managed it pretty well.

Clint had fallen asleep, and Thor was almost crying at seeing Steve’s hair being cut. When it was done, Tony smiled “excellent choice, Cap. You finally look like you aren’t some hipster with a Gatsby hairstyle.”

Steve liked the cut, but was worried Pippa wouldn’t. Captain America never had hair like this; she might not like how not Classic-Cap it made him look. Between Thor’s lamenting, the drinks, and his missing Pippa, Steve had become morose and the party split up to their different floors at the tower. His bedroom there was nice, but cold and impersonal, making him miss Pippa more. He barely got his shoes and slacks off before getting into the large bed alone. He reached for his phone and sent Pippa his first drunk text.

[ _Sweethart, miss you. I want you here next tome right now but i havne’t had what I wanted tonighgt. I dont like sleepy without you. Tony put candy in my hair and now it looks like him. we are geting married. and you will b Mrs. Pippa Rogers and ill be mr Steve Coulson. you ar mor beautiful than any fangirl. be safe love you_ ]

He hit send and fell asleep waiting for a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Pippa woke up later than she ever had, completely jet lagged, and with the feeling of blood pounding in her temples. She rubbed her eyes and blinked, the smell of tea helping her to focus. Natasha, Melinda, and Pepper were preparing an improvised breakfast to get rid of the last drops of alcohol in their systems, but Jemma, Skye, Jane, and Darcy were still snoring on their couches.

She saw the blinking light on her phone, showing she had a text. Reading it, she couldn’t help the fond smile or little laugh that escaped.

“What’s up?”

“I think my fiance drunk texted me last night,” she whispered to explain. “I’m just gonna go call him. Make sure everything is alright.”

"He may not be awake yet, it’s around 0600 in New York," Melinda replied. "And we got a call earlier, Fitz and Ward are on their way to join us, it seems like there are still things to clean up in London after Thor’s big show earlier this week." Pippa nodded and made her way to her bunk to call Steve. She had to try now as later she would most likely be too busy to talk with him.

The buzzing woke him with a start, and Steve was confused at his surroundings. This wasn’t his bed, he didn’t have his clock or Pippa beside him, and he started to panic that something had happened, that he was even further in the future again without anyone he knew. His phone lit up again as it buzzed and he reached for it with still tired eyes.

"H-hhello?" his voice hoarse from dehydration.

"Hello, Stevie," Pippa asked softly. "It’s me… from your text I guess you had an interesting night? How did the boys get you drunk?" She was smiling like a teenager, eyes on the roof of her bunk.

"Oh no… I texted you? I hope I didn’t say anything too embarrassing. Thor brought something from Asgard, and then Tony kept pouring me drinks." Steve grimaced at the bad taste in his mouth. "I think I drank an entire bottle of whiskey. I’m not sure." He rolled over to his back, an arm still over his closed eyes. "Tony said you wouldn’t make it home last night so I crashed on my floor here in the tower. You… you aren’t at home are you?"

"Hm no… no we’re in London," Pippa confessed. "It’s a long story. But don’t worry we didn’t do anything too crazy, except for all the silly toys the girls got me, and the insane conversations we had, and… uh, the amount of drinks we had." She rolled over, wiggling her feet. She couldn’t help asking, even if she wasn’t jealous, she just wondered. Pepper might not have been able to find a stripper more handsome than Steve, but it wouldn’t have been too hard for Tony to find… no, she had to stop thinking like that. “So what did they do for the groom? Drinks and pretty girls?”

"I think Tony was trying to recreate a past I wasn’t a part of. We went to a nice steak house in DC then to this cabaret where the Emcee was really funny, and there were some girls there but I didn’t really see the show because…" the memory came rushing back and Steve bolted out of the bed to the bathroom to have it confirmed. His hair was sticking up in all different directions, a bit too short now to obey his fingers but too long to go without something in it to tame.

"Uh… Pippa. Something happened last night, and I’m worried you’re going to be upset."

Pippa frowned slightly, he seemed genuinely worried and her mind started imagining depraved reasons Steve would have been distracted from the show. She took a breath and tried to keep her voice even.

“What happened, Steve?”

“At the cabaret…. Tony… he… I…" Steve felt a bit unsure. He had had the same haircut almost all of his life. His mother had trimmed his hair when he was younger, he managed to keep it when enlisting, then he just kept the style as time had gone on. Even when the serum had been deactivated, he still had his hair and now.

"I got a hair cut." Saying it out loud in such a panicky voice now seemed silly. It would grow back, but not in time for the wedding with all the photos. "It was unplanned," he clarified. "Do you… wanna see?" Pippa covered her relieved smile with her hand when she heard the reason of his distress. She could understand how it was a change for him but she had half expected half worried it would be more scandalous news.

"It’s okay, if you don’t like it, it will grow back… but I’m certain I will love it!" she lied to reassure him. She knew it would be weird to see him different and even if she would probably get used to it, she would need some time, depending on the level of improvisation the stylist had had. "You can’t look anything but good, Baby."

She was about to ask for a picture but Natasha coughed softly to call her. “Uh… listen Steve, I know this is not what we had planned but there’s a little thing we need to take care of here in London, an 0-8-4 to gather after Thor’s demonstration that we didn’t find last time… but I promise I’ll be there tomorrow morning, I swear I’ll be home in time. Don’t worry okay? And while we’re at it, if Thor is still around tell him to join us and clean his mess!”

Steve was trying out different poses in the mirror, preparing to take a selfie when she cut short their conversation. “Oh, ok, be careful, Sweetheart. I love you.” As the call ended, Steve started to worry. They were getting married tomorrow and Pippa wasn’t even the country at the moment. To nervous to try to get back to bed, he made his way to the gym and sparring ring to work off some energy before his drive to Tony’s country house upstate.

Clint rode with Steve to the house, with Tony and Bruce taking another car. Steve relaxed during the long drive, Pippa said everything would be fine and it would be. However by late afternoon, everyone else had shown up— the florist, the caterers, and Pepper with Jane and Darcy in tow. 

They hadn’t really planned a formal rehearsal dinner, and Steve was grateful because that would have been embarrassing, but it was still odd without Pippa there. Others tried to keep his spirits up, but a small voice in the back of his mind started needling him. _She’s changed her mind. She’s in a different country because she would need a whole ocean between you when you figured it out._ Pepper explained again and again that there wasn’t a problem, told Steve it was going to be ok, but Steve needed her there.

That night as he got into another strange bed, alone but this time stone cold sober, he texted Pippa to see if she could talk, after a half hour went by without reply, he understood.

Steve woke up at 0500, and set about his routine although he still didn’t have any word from Pippa. By 0730, he had done a thousand push-ups and a thousand sit-ups. Clint and Bruce thought they would have to figure out a way to sedate him. The ceremony was in a little more than three hours and still nothing. Bruce pulled him up to take a walk around the house and then the grounds to calm him down, and Steve followed, leaving his phone behind on the nightstand.

\---

While Pippa’s team stayed in London to locate a mysterious piece of technology. The team had difficulty with their search for the alien item until Thor arrived from New York. He quickly located it, and then with everybody’s help, managed to get it out of the wall it was stuck in. Sadly, closing the Tower of London was not their most discreet move and Pippa had to negotiate hard with the local authorities to buy her team more time.

Fitz and Simmons studied the radiation level of the weapon while May and Skye escorted Thor around the dungeons of the Tower; a visit he seemed to enjoy a lot. The sun was rising above the horizon when they finally started heading back to The Bus and Pippa realized how much time had gone. She hadn’t slept, hadn’t looked at her phone either. She winced when she saw the time, already 0300 in New York on the day of the wedding. She cringed seeing worried texts from Steve.

"May, we need to get back, now," she ordered nervously. Melinda shot her a glare that meant she knew it already. Pippa sat on the closest chair and sighed. She suddenly felt very tired and decided to nap so the bags under her eyes wouldn’t be too large.

Pippa woke up to the sound of loud thunder. The storm above the ocean was everything they didn’t need at this moment. She immediately checked their trajectory, and at this pace she would never have time to land safely, and get ready for the ceremony. As the thunder growled louder and the plane avoided lightning in the dark sky, Pippa stormed into the main room and snapped at Thor.

"Can’t you just make it stop?? Some Thunder God you are!"

"I— I’m sorry Pippa but I can’t," Thor apologized, shaking his head with a desperate look, overwhelmed by the anger of the little woman in front of him. "There’s nothing I can do about it. I can create it but…" Thor’s voice faded as Pippa marched out of the room to add some pressure May’s shoulders. 

About half an hour later, as Pippa was certain she would be at least an hour late if the storm didn’t get worse, and if she skipped doing her hair. As she got her phone out to text Steve and confess she’d be late, an unknown flying object appeared on the radar. Suddenly, Pepper’s voice echoed in their earpieces.

" _Girls, can you open the launch bay? We’ve got a bride to get ready!_ " As soon as the access was granted, Rescue landed next to Lola with a huge metallic suitcase. Pippa felt a rush of adrenaline as Pepper stepped out of her armor and threw her the set of white lingerie they had picked together a few days ago."Get a shower and put these on, you and Steve have waited too long for you to be too late!” Pepper promised with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk around had done him well, but he still was jittery. 

"Steve, we should start getting ready now, and you should try to eat something. You’ll need your strength for later." Clint wiggled his eyebrows, and Steve threw his pillow at his best man’s head.  
He tried not to rush to much, but his hands seemed to work so quickly and in no time at all, he was in his gray suit with the tie Pippa had picked out for him to wear. Clint looked good in his navy suit he had bought just for the occasion, and soon Tony knocked and presented them with the boutineers the florist had made.

"Pep says a storm had them a little behind, but it won’t be too bad. I’ll make an announcement so people don’t talk. This is the price we men who love fashionable women, must always make."

"Whattya mean?"

"They are forever fashionably late and love to make an entrance." Tony winked and then started to explain how Pippa was going to get to the ceremony. 

\--

"Almost ready." Pippa simply announced as she stepped out of the small plane bathroom wearing her precious lingerie. Too focused on the wedding, she didn’t realize Fitz and Ward were waiting in the lounge too. The agents’ eyes widened to a comical size, and Fitz hid his face behind his hands, suddenly red as Lola. They both darted out of the room as fast as they could with a plea to not tell the Captain what they had seen. Thor just politely turned to look out the window at the storm.

In no time, Skye and Pepper had helped her into her dress, as efficient as Cinderella’s little birds with the long row of buttons down her back. Thor applauded with a touched smile, as enthusiastic as if he were going to a family member’s wedding. Natasha opened the suitcase brought by Pepper and swiftly did Pippa’s hair in a pretty bohemian bun with small white flowers and ribbons before she got started on Pippa’s make-up.

"I didn’t think you were the kind of girl interested in… fashion, hairdo, uh… girly things…" Jemma dared to say softly as she painted white french tips on Pippa’s nails, still embarrassed by the activities at the party. Natasha smiled and shrugged.

"It’s part of the spy’s kit, I’m supposed to have these kind of skills."

"Oh, of course!" the scientist apologized, blushing. "It’s… it must not be common to play a bride when you’re a spy though…" Pippa winced but Natasha didn’t say a word. Pepper stuck a white flower pin in her hair. 

“Here… something old; we know how you like _vintage_ things.”

Pippa chuckled and took out the pearls Steve had given her a month ago. “And these are new…” she added. Fitz stumbled into the room, one hand across his eyes, the other holding a delicate white handkerchief.

"I… uh, can I look now? Yes, oh, okay, May wanted me to give you this," he stammered. Pippa nodded and folded the small piece of linen.

"Something borrowed, I guess? Thank you… are we there yet?" she asked into her earpiece.

"Almost but I don’t know where I can land," Melinda warned them. Pippa started looking around and realized she had changed her mind and was going to have her shoes be her something blue. The surprise party and clean up in London had distracted her from finding a pair. Pepper had just brought the white pair she had originally chosen. They all looked around The Bus, but they couldn’t find anything that would work. 

“Bad news guys, can’t land The Bus,” May cut in over the system. “We’re going to have to go with Plan B.” 

\--

“WHAT???" Steve had almost freaked out when hearing the news, he went to the window but Clint and Bruce pulled him back. 

The harpist sounded lovely through the wall as all of them were waiting in a side room. They were to have started the ceremony ten minutes ago, but Pippa still wasn’t there yet. Pepper had explained to a rather amused Tony that with the hills and soft moors around the estate, there wasn’t a space big enough for The Bus to land safely within at least 50 miles. The party had decided to jump from the plane. 

"Well, not your bride of course!" Tony clarified and Steve let out a calming breath. "Thor’s going to fly her down so her dress won’t be compromised."

Steve struggled against his friends keeping him from seeing the women jump. After all, it was bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony. 

\--

"Are you sure you can perform the ceremony without a blue item?" Thor asked one last time on the loading dock, genuinely concerned. Pippa nodded, hiding her thoughts behind a fake smile.

"Yes, it really doesn’t matter,” she lied. “It’s not a requirement." Of course it was nothing, she had never really cared about silly traditions anyway. Yet now that she was there with her old, her new, and her borrowed items, and years of dreaming of romance made her regret that everything wasn’t absolutely perfect. She finally realized that it would be a great event and that she even if she couldn’t have every detail like she wanted, she shouldn’t be upset. Thor lifted her in his arms and wrapped his thick cape around her to protect her hair and dress during the flight. Then the door opened, and Pippa could hear the whirl of Mjolnir. 

Pippa was surprised to land so softly after such a quick fall and wondered for a second if she wouldn’t have preferred the parachute though, that was in her comfort zone. All the others landed almost at the same time in the field while Thor carefully smoothed Pippa’s dress. Immediately, Pippa ordered them to walk into the room, Thor and she following behind. 

Just before he reached the door though, Thor paused and turned back, removing one of his large Asgardian bracers. He handed Pippa a ribbon of satin he kept underneath.

"Here, I am not sure if it is blue enough, it belonged to my mother… it-it’s a lavender blue," he added as Pippa didn’t take it.

"Thor… I can’t," the agent blushed. "This is way too precious!"

"No, it would be an honor for the royal family of Asgard. You are the kind of warrior my mother valued," Thor insisted kindly. He stepped forward and tied the ribbon to her wrist.

"Thank you, Thor."

Thor bowed slightly and kissed her hand one last time before pushing the heavy doors. Pippa took a deep breath and swallowed heavily. Now that she was there she hoped Steve wouldn’t be disappointed, she wasn’t nearly as classy and sophisticated as women had been in his era, maybe did he imagine something better in his dreams? Her hands were shaking a bit, and she felt about to cry for no reason.

\--

Clint pinned the white rose to Steve’s lapel and smoothed the fabric over his shoulders.

"You sure about this?"

"More than anything in my life," Steve replied. He was ready.

The harpist rolled off of the piece she had been playing as the last guests took their seats and Steve, Clint, and Tony came out to stand by the Justice. She then started on the song Pippa had picked out as Natasha and Pepper started marching down the aisle. Steve was good, he was keeping it together, and Clint didn’t even have to guide him anymore as he just had to stand there and wait. But as the door opened again and “The Bridal March” started, Steve’s nerves completely fell away. 

She looked heavenly, like an angel floating towards him. Out of habit, he motioned to make sure his hair was in place, forgetting that his floppy locks had been cut short. But that didn’t matter, he couldn’t stop smiling at his girl. When she finally reached him, he took her hands in his, desperate for the feel of her skin after their time apart.

Instead of the too serious, square, and nervous fiancé she thought would wait for her, Pippa was surprised to find Steve so happy; his touched grin lit up the room and she had to cover a happy giggle with her hands. The aisle wasn’t long but she felt like she would never reach him.

When she was close to him and he held her hands, Pippa finally noticed that his hair wasn’t simply brushed back but that it was a completely different haircut. It looked modern, it made him look younger and she couldn’t help feeling like it could mark the end of an era. The end of his nostalgia and regrets, perhaps a symbol of his moving on, a sign that they were both ready to fully embrace this new life. Together.

"You are gorgeous," she whispered, quickly brushing her fingers on the barely disciplined spikes on his forehead while Clint and Tony gave each other worried looks behind her back.

"And you are breath taking," he whispered back as the song ended, people sat down, and the Justice started the ceremony. Steve kept looking over to Pippa while the officiant talked. The short time apart had felt like weeks, and his excitement built up to the point where when asked if he would take Pippa to be his bride, his "I do" was so loud and eager that the whole room including the Justice chuckled.

There was no reason for him to say otherwise yet Pippa was reassured when Steve gave his word. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she barely understood the question, silently prayed she wouldn’t stutter and nodded solemnly as she gave her vow.

If people had thought Steve was smiling before, it was nothing compared to his face after she said “I do.” He worried for a second that he was holding her hand too tightly now, it was so hard for him to contain his joy.

"You may now kiss your—" but Steve didn’t wait for the Justice to finish his sentence. The ceremony had been short, but felt like half an eternity for Steve. He stepped in closer and reached to hold her neck with one hand as she tipped her head back to kiss him. His other wrapped around her small waist, bringing her closer to him.

He could have kissed her like that for hours, perhaps days, but remembering that they were in a room full of their friends, he pulled back after five seconds, worried of embarrassing her. Pippa couldn’t believe that she was married, it had been short and yet so important! A few minutes and her life was changed. She smiled against his lips, surprised to feel him so passionate in front of everyone. When he let go of her, she saw a joy on his face that she could barely understand. She didn’t know she could make someone so happy, unaware of her own giddy grin.

"Can I kiss mine too?" she asked the Justice before pulling Steve in by the tie for an encore. The room was filled with soft laughter, on the front row Thor did nothing to hide his loud sobs of emotion and Natasha’s allergy to pollen was striking again, or so she told Clint in a warning tone.

They walked hand in hand back down the aisle together as Tony announced that they would be serving cocktails and hors d’oeuvres in the ballroom on the other side of the mansion. People started to follow the couple out of the room, but by then Steve had already taken an unexpected turn and pulled Pippa into a rather fancy linen closet he had found that morning when walking to calm himself down.


	5. Chapter 5

Pippa gasped in surprise when he swiftly took her to the hidden closet and embraced him with a fond smile. Without much effort at all, he lifted her onto the folding table, kissing her as he had wanted to earlier and ran his hand along her soft lace covered curves.

"Ohhh someone missed me," she laughed softly as he lifted her, excited like a puppy happy to find her home. 

"What a beautiful wife I have," he sighed and then nuzzled and kissed at her neck. The welcome back kiss quickly turned into a more passionate one though, and when his hands got more curious, his lips found her neck, she felt an unexpected rush of desire.

"Hey, hey…" she whispered, placing her palm on his chest to slow him down. She wrapped her legs around his waist, looked up into this loving and lustful gaze she knew all too well. "Are you actually considering…?"

"Why not? I can be really quick," he sucked softly at her earlobe. "I’ll only stick a part of it in, say…" He tipped back and held his hands apart about eight inches. "This much." 

Pippa muffled her laughter against his shoulder, her fingers already on his hips, pulling him back. She would have never thought he would be this daring with all of their friends so close. He grinned like a cheeky schoolboy and visibly shivered with delight as his hands then traced up her stockings to her garter belt, petting and rubbing her strong thighs. 

"We’re married now, no one can say anything about us fucking."

"Do you hear yourself? Talking like that to a respectable married woman?" she teased as she undid his belt with one hand while he kept trying to kiss her neck and mouth. "If you really wanna use this, even just a part of it, it needs to be wet, soldier…"

As she took him in her mouth, Pippa had to control her smile. Her shy guy was long gone, the one who barely dared to ask to give her an orgasm. Now they were all dressed up, during the most romantic ceremony of their life, and she was tasting him when she should have been tasting champagne with their friends. Thinking about it, it couldn’t have been any different. It was heartbreaking to stop licking as Steve tried so hard to remain silent, but they didn’t have much time for teasing.

"I’ll give you more of this tonight," Pippa promised with a wink as she let Steve lift her against the wall. He tried at the long line of buttons down her back, but was worried he would bust them in his haste, so instead he just lifted her skirts. As gently as he could, he slipped her silk panties down, whining with anticipation.

Steve reached into his coat pocket before shrugging out of it. It wasn’t exactly like he had planned for this, but he certainly wasn’t going to be found empty handed when the opportunity presented itself. It was nothing for him to hold her up against the wall with one hand. As he started teasing her with slick fingers, he kissed her softly on the lips, whispered low in her ear. 

“You know I missed you, but did you miss me, Mrs. Rogers? Did you miss your husband?”

Her “y-yes” was both for his fingers and his question, and Pippa tilted her head back to look at him. "You know I did," she whispered in a serious tone, brushing her fingers on his lips before she kissed him again. "Every minute far from you… is painful… I was so afraid not to make it in time…" She locked her hands behind his neck and nibbled his bottom lip. "Oh Steve, I missed you, my husband… Mine."

He lined himself up with her and pushed in only a bit, worried as he hadn’t done his usual routine of waiting until after her command of “get in me now.” He looked into her eyes, his own breath short, and licked his bottom lip.

"I don’t ever want you to question for a second my devotion to you. I just swore that until the day I die, you have my heart. And if I’m being honest," he moved just a bit further in. "You’ve had my heart for a very long time, and will still have it after I take my last breath, my beautiful beautiful bride."

Pippa smiled and kissed him tenderly for a few seconds, eyes closed to adjust to the sensation. The soft burn was soothed by his promises, his generous kisses. She was pinned against the wall, and she could only relax and enjoy the pleasure he gave her. The separation, the emotion from the last few days, the promises of many more happy years to come made her feel more sensitive and vulnerable.

She encouraged him to push harder, whispered sweet nothings in his ear, muffling her moans against his neck, clinging to his shoulders. "And I am proud to be your little wife, your Mrs. Pippa Rogers… the one to make you happy…" Steve started rocking his hips faster, small thrusts as he moved his hand to rub small circles just above her balls. Her soft sighs at his touch spurring him on.

"You always make me happy. Do I make you happy?" He felt her legs tightened around his waist and he moaned louder than he meant to. She placed her hand on his mouth to make him silent. She was sometimes kinky but right now she didn’t want anyone to walk in on them.

"More than you know," Pippa panted before As pleasure built in her body she found herself more and more unable to remain quiet. Holding his neck, she silenced Steve with her own mouth and tensed, eyes closed. 

Never closing nor taking his eyes off of her, he anticipated the moment she was about to come and moved his hand to catch her cream before it got on her dress. He kept his pace until she opened her eyes again and he lost himself in the beauty of them.

With the softest whine from the back of his throat, he came with his mouth slacked but his eyes focused on the blue-gray of hers. Holding her gaze he felt vulnerable and exposed, but comforted in his trusting her to take him apart like this. It was only Pippa who would ever see him like this, and that thought made him feel warm through and through.

Pippa kept moving with him until he slowed down and relaxed, and exhaled a burning sigh against her skin. He kissed her once more and then reached for one of the many towels in the closet with his sticky hand. She smiled seeing how he always thought about everything. Pippa slowly stretched her legs as he put her down and helped him clean them both.

"As your handler I say it was a terrible idea," she mumbled against his cheek before kissing it. She pulled her panties up and adjusted her garter. "But as your wife I think we should definitely do this more often." She clung to his shoulders and kissed his lips again. “I love you so much… so much, Stevie. Thanks for giving an old lady a second chance in life.”

"I love you Pippa. Believe me, the pleasure is mine." 

Once they were mostly put back together, they tried to fix the small details on each other to cover what had just happened. Pippa used his handkerchief to wipe at the lipstick on his neck and mouth. Steve tried to re-pin the stands of her hair that had fallen loose. They both straightened the wrinkles that had appeared on each others’ clothes, and checked for any tale-tell stains. 

But no matter what they tried to do, when they rejoined their friends, all of whom were already enjoying the reception, Pippa’s post-sex flush and Steve’s ear to ear grin gave them away to the room of observant super geniuses and master spies.

For a second Pippa tried to pretend, she kept holding Steve’s arm and smiled but with one look and a quick move of Tony’s eyebrow ruined her hope of being discreet. She walked to the buffet, couldn’t help a giggle when Steve handed her a glass of champagne and a small plate of her favorites before she even asked. After a few toasts though, Tony clinked his glass and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen… this is not my day so I will not tell you how proud I am to see these two together. Well, maybe I will. Not only are they perfect together but they have the same annoying sense of justice, duty and…. you know, that kind of heroic stuff that I don’t have." He smiled at Pippa who laughed softly. "I don’t think anyone but Agent could live with such a boy scout and I am really happy that they found each other so they are not on my back anymore… I wish you all the best, my colleagues, my _friends_.”

Pippa thanked him with a nod, it was not the most polite wedding speech but his sincerity was touching. She was still amazed at the way they had become friends despite their chaotic beginnings.  
Steve kept smiling as he and Pippa made their way around the whole room, chatting with their friends, and taking in their congratulations and well wishes. Every few minutes, someone would start clinking their glass, and others would follow until the couple would kiss and then people would cheer.

Pippa had selected a beautiful cake, and when Pepper told them it was time to cut it, Steve almost couldn’t bring himself to ruin the amazing design. He stood behind her, his hand over hers as they sliced two small pieces. Although Tony had encouraged Steve to smash the cake into her face, “ _It’s funny and everybody does it these days…_ ” Steve wouldn’t dream of doing anything else than lovingly presenting the piece to her mouth and letting her bite. When she fed him his piece, he couldn’t help himself from licking the bit of frosting that remained on her finger.

"I lived through the Depression, I don’t like to waste food," he explained with a wink when the crowd whistled at his actions.

"That’s his excuse for almost everything," Pippa joked and kissed him tenderly. They all started to share the cake, including a much bigger piece for Thor. Pippa loved how enthusiastic Steve was, it was endearing to see him so happy. After the cake they started dancing, and everyone wanted a dance with Pippa. It took them a good thirty minutes to finally be able to get together again.

Their third dance as a married couple had just started when the alarms of two pagers went off. Simultaneously all of their phones started to ring or vibrate, announcing a probably important event.Steve stopped dancing as Tony rushed towards him.

"Cap, Loki has been spotted in Albany—" Tony said. Pippa’s mind raced. She looked at Thor who seemed concerned, quickly checked every member of her teams.

"Damn it, we’re closest aren’t we?" Steve looked down at Pippa and bit his lip. "I’m sorry, Sweetheart, I have to…"

"Of course you have to," she replied matter-of-factly before clapping his arm. "But, you’re not going anywhere without us! You, Natasha and Clint go first, with Thor, Tony and Bruce to carry you. We’ll follow you in The Bus."

She was almost at the door when she turned around and saw Steve right behind her, still wearing his suit and with chocolate stains at the corner of his lips. It was their wedding day, the most important step in their relationship, the moment he had dreamed of for so long. With a sigh, Pippa grabbed his tie to pull him in and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Steve, I _love_ you.”

“I love you, Pippa. Be safe. Come back to me, Sweetheart.” She smiled and then patted him on the cheek. 

“Now suit up, Captain. You’re up.”

“Yes, ma’am, Agent,” he said and gave her a salute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, New Year's gift of putting this story up all in one day! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I (nausicaa82) am actually feeling melancholy about this being the end. Perhaps Miss Von Cheese and I won't be able to stay way from the characters and write some more stories. However, it would most likely be a while. Please let us know what you thought of this story, the series, etc. 
> 
> It has been such an honor for people to read what we wrote. Thank you for the kudos and the comments.


End file.
